


Mata Loki

by Bagheera



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Seduction, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Ice Cream, Light Bondage, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheera/pseuds/Bagheera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seducing Tony Stark is easy. Shocking him with your true identity is a little harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mata Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old kinkmeme response, slightly edited.

They tried to keep it quiet when they broke up, but Tony realized he maybe sabotaged that plan the first time he took home a random, fame-hungry starlet and slept with her. He refused to comment, so it was Pepper who faced the press like an adult and told them, "Yes, we're taking a break right now."

It was open season on Tony Stark then. All he needed to do was step on a red carpet, and people willing and eager to be his next one night stand circled him like hungry hyenas. Tony didn't mind, it was something he was used to, and it gave the press something to talk about other than him and Pepper. He could have said no, of course, dating wasn't an obligation even when you were back to topping Most Eligible Bachelor rankings, and he didn't even anything to prove. Yes, Pepper was the only woman he'd dated since Afghanistan, but that was just... the way things had worked out. 

Tonight, he was dancing with a Brazilian supermodel who had claimed him near the gala's buffet and scared off everyone else with her warpaint make-up, and Tony liked her already because she kept handing him drinks. And then suddenly, the woman who returned from the bar wasn't Sonia the Brazilian, but a six foot tall predator in velvety black and emeralds. She bent down a little to give him a look at her cleavage and whispered into his ear, "I've seen that look before. On a deer surrounded by wolves."

"So," Tony said, grinning blankly, "you like hunting? It's been a while since I've scandalized PETA."

She frowned at him for a second, as if trying to figure him out. Her fingernails, stroking his arm possessively, were painted a green so dark it was almost black. "And do you mind, Mr Stark?"

"Haven't you done your homework?"

*

Loki had never done this before, but when he had heard that Stark was taking strangers to his bed after his lover had left him, he saw an opportunity he couldn’t let go to waste. He figured it would be easy enough. In Asgard, all a wench had to do to seduce a man was look comely and willing, and by the looks of it, Midgardian men were hardly more discerning. Playing the woman’s part was dishonorable, true, but so was witchcraft in general, and once you were known as a Jotun traitor, it could hardly get much worse. All he would have to do to gain this victory was lie back and let Stark work on his doom. 

But it turned out things had changed a little on Midgard. Stark was irritatingly different from the warriors of Asgard. He left Loki to do most of the work, on the dance floor and in the car, and Loki found that tricking a foolish Asgardian warrior into a drunken tumble was one thing to imagine, but being the one to actively grope and kiss a man was another. He found himself sitting in Stark's lap, taller and stronger than the mortal, and while Stark's hand barely touched Loki's waist, Loki's hands twisted in Stark's hair, and something twisted inside him at the pleased, needy noises Stark made when Loki bit his neck. 

"I could take you right here," Loki said in a mix of surprise and irritation. 

"Sure," Stark said, "but I've heard good things about delayed gratification."

His plan had been to seduce Stark until the man was naked and vulnerable in his own home, and then kill him when he was at his most exposed. It was not so much Stark's death that he wanted, but the dishonor it would bring to Thor's little band of Midgardian pets if it became known that one of theirs, a Lord of Midgard, had taken a enemy to his bedroom. His plan had not been to be tempted by Stark himself. Loki wanted to reveal himself, to do this to Stark while Stark knew exactly who he was. It was madness, of course. 

"If I were a man," Loki tested, "you'd let me fuck you."

Stark blinked and raised his brows. "Oh, that's how we're playing? Okay, never let it be said that Tony Stark doesn't give a girl what she wants. I've got toys if you're into that, or, well, actually I think Pepper might have taken them with her, but hey, I could always rig something up if you really care - "

Loki felt the sudden irrational urge to slap him. Instead he silenced him with a sharp tug at his hair and a kiss. "We'll have no need of your toys."

*

Tony was too drunk, or too distracted, or simply too careless to notice when she slipped off his wristband. But he wasn't trusting, and he had other outlets for his addiction to risk. Sure, he was presently naked and defenseless beneath a woman who looked like she liked to hunt big game with nothing but her bare hands and teeth, but he was in his own house. _That_ had been an iron rule of his since way before Afghanistan, because he'd learned the hard way not to trust other people's beds and houses. The difference was that he had rebuilt this house as a fortress. 

In a way, it wasn't all that surprising when the gorgeous lady pulled a dagger out of midair and shifted into a slightly more familiar shape - flat chest, narrow hips, eyes a little less green and a little more like chips of ice. "You'll die like a whore, Stark," Loki gloated. 

"Really?" Tony asked. "That's the insult you're going to pick? Because from down here it looks like you're straddling me naked and -"

"Silence," Loki hissed, "or I will show you exactly what you are before I kill you. I'll carve your metal heart out while I fuck you."

"Bad idea," Tony said, and admired the way JARVIS could disable a Norse god in three seconds flat if said Norse god was naked and distracted. "Good job. Successful beta testing, don't you think? Although personally I think the dagger should have been enough to set off your alarm bells."

"Noted, Sir," JARVIS replied. "I was entertaining the possibility that the dagger might be merely a prop, otherwise defensive protocols would have been initiated sooner."

"Is that a note of disapproval? I didn't program you to judge."

Loki stopped struggling against the restraints like a cat being held down and sputtered, "What in the nine realms' names is this?"

"I like to live dangerously," Tony said, getting out of bed to put on a T-Shirt and a pair of shorts. A panel near the door opened to offer him another Mark VII wristband, and Tony slipped it on. "But I'm not actually suicidal. Jarvis goes on yellow alert as soon as I bring home anyone who doesn't have security clearance."

"These are your own chambers," Loki spit. "Who sets traps in their bedroom?"

"Are you telling me you don't? With your habit of making enemies, I'd reconsider."

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed. Loki was secured both by shackles made from a titanium-adamantium alloy and a new variant of the sonic nerve disrupter Stark Industries had developed a few years ago. He and Bruce Banner had developed a new prototype that worked on the Hulk, and Tony was pleased to see that it worked just fine on Norse gods, too. He patted Loki's naked, straining chest.

"Let me tell you a little story, Mata Hari. Some time ago, I had a little heart condition, and it led me to unearthing some family home videos looking for clues as how to solve the problem, and you know what I found? A video my dear old Dad recorded. We didn't always see eye to eye, Dad and I. I guess we know why, now - he called me his 'finest creation'. Not exactly paternal, but then again, a little before that, one of the closest family friends tried to get rid of me by hiring some terrorists to kidnap me, and when that didn't work, he tried to do it himself. Right. In. My. Home. And do you know what _he_ called me? A golden goose. That's all I've ever been for most people. An asset. A chance to make some profit. Something to buy and sell with interest."

Loki exhaled a long, shuddering breath. "A weapon," he whispered, staring at the ceiling. 

Tony quirked his brows. He hadn't intended for this to turn into a heart to heart, but he was startlingly sober right now, and no one else was home, and naked and bound, the God of Mischief wasn't all that impressive. He should probably have called Fury or Cap, but he didn't particularly care to be judged by them, too. So why not? He'd talk to Loki. "You too? Why am I not surprised. Thor said you were adopted. Daddy looking for a handy magic user to add to the collection?"

Loki closed his eyes and suddenly his skin shivered and rippled and he changed color before Tony's eyes. "Not a witch," he breathed. "A monster."

His skin was a deep indigo, and his eyes blood red. Tony felt the urge to touch and poke and see what made him tick. "Nice. I love when they come in multiple colors."

"You took this into your bed," Loki hissed, his voice deeper, less human. "Doesn't it make you want to scream?"

Tony reached out to touch one of the strange curling lines that covered all of Loki's blue skin. He traced it from his sternum to his flank, and up again over a jutting hip bone. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it takes more than a pretty face to make me scream."

Loki shivered, toes curling. "Stop," he gasped, tossing his head. "Cease this!"

Tony was aware that the body he was looking at wasn't human, but he couldn't help noting that Loki had been very noticeably female, and then male, while he looked human, but now he looked male upstairs and female, if anything, downstairs. No dick between those blue legs Loki was pressing together desperately, as if he could sense that Tony was tempted to go exploring, dip in a few fingers to see if maybe Loki hid other things down there. 

"I could give you a little taste of your own medicine," Tony said, "but I'm not actually that much of an asshole."

Loki bared his teeth. There were still white, but looked sharper. "Are your tastes not that exotic, Stark? Would you fuck a god, but not a monster?"

Tony pulled away his hand. "You should do something about those issues, Smurfette. I'm told nothing good ever comes out of hating yourself. I mean, therapy never did much for me, but who knows, you might just end up not being a homicidal maniac. And for the record? The lowest common denominator I'm looking for in my partners is consent, not human appearance."

Okay, so a deranged look from those blood-red eyes made Tony reconsider that last statement, because, holy shit, it really drove the whole 'not human' thing home. But, nope, still attractive. The thrill only added to it. 

"Liar," Loki rasped. "You would never have let me touch you if you had known my true self."

"I would probably have thought about it twice, given that you tried to kill me, but it's never been a major obstacle to my love life before," Tony shrugged. "Drives my security people insane."

When Loki said, "I dare you," in a tone that promised nothing but madness, Tony should have hesitated. But personally he thought the whole concept of non compos mentis was a bit overrated as long as you were a functioning, not to mention slightly lethal person. It was consent, even if it was given for all the wrong reasons.

"Seeing as this is probably an attempt to use the same trick on me twice, how about we leave the handcuffs on?" Tony suggested. 

“You’re frightened of me, mortal.”

“Reasonably cautious,” Tony corrected, although he had a feeling that what he was about to do wasn’t anybody else’s definition of reasonably cautious. “So, is that a yes?”

Loki rolled his eyes scornfully. “You’re stalling.”

“That’s a yes,” Tony decided, and put his hand right where he left off. The blue skin felt ever so slightly rough, like the frost that formed on the armor when he flew too high, and colder than his fingers. But when he slid them over the crease of Loki’s thigh and down to the spot between his legs Loki had tried to hide, it got warmer and softer and finally he found what he was looking for – firmer and more muscular than a woman’s vagina, it clenched around his fingers as Loki gave a startled yelp.

“Wet,” Tony said, pleased. “Another point for compatibility.”

He circled the tip of his finger over the slick entrance before pushing in again. Loki squirmed from head to toe and made a high keening noise, suddenly sounding less like a strange blue alien and more like the little bastard prince of Asgard Tony knew. 

“Jarvis,” Tony said, “this could be a little more comfortable.”

The restraints around Loki’s ankles moved obediently, pulling his legs a little further apart. Tony could see now that the wet folds between Loki’s legs shaded from deep blue to a delicate pinkish color, a bit like the flush spreading on Loki’s cheeks. Loki resisted the pull, but not, Tony thought, with his full strength. He was shaking, but not from exertion. 

“Is this satisfactory?” Jarvis inquired. 

“Extremely so,” Tony said, and shifted forward on the bed, settling between Loki's knees. When he touched Loki again, he could feel him tremble. His fingers came away even wetter. He sniffed curiously. They smelled right, salty and musky, but very faintly so, and when he licked at them, the taste was muted, like frozen strawberries. Loki stared up at him as if he was losing his mind. 

“Do they have ice cream on Asgard?” Tony asked absently. 

“What?” Loki croaked.

“Probably not,” Tony decided, and bent down to lick him, a slow, testing swipe of his tongue down from the pubic bone to spot where Loki was wettest and softest. It was a lot like eating out a woman, except that no human woman Tony had ever had sex with had reacted to his touch by turning instantly into a rabid, mewling mess. 

“What – “ Loki gasped between ragged breaths, “what are you doing to me – “

“Did you just have an orgasm?” Tony asked. “Because that’s a something to put on my resume. Ability to induce spontaneous orgasms in Norse deities.”

Loki clenched his teeth in an attempt at an angry glare, but when Tony ran his fingers casually over the god’s sex, he was still shuddering with pleasure. “I hate you.”

“Post-coital resentment,” Tony nodded. “I get that a lot. Jarvis, do we have ice-cream?”

“Vanilla and raspberry, Sir.”

“Have Dummy bring some, with a spoon.” Tony looked down at the furious, desperate god on his bed. “I’m going to fuck you now, and afterwards, I’m going to introduce you to ice-cream. If that doesn’t make you want to destroy Earth a little less, I give up.”

He moved up on the bed, half expecting to be bitten when he brought their faces up close. But Loki seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. All he did was buck up when Tony gripped his dick and moved the head over the smooth wet fold until it rested for a moment against Loki’s hole before he pushed in. It was a tight, firm grip, resisting him one second, then letting him in a little deeper before tensing up again. It took a few shallow trusts before suddenly Loki went pliant beneath him, taking Tony in an all the way. 

The soft sigh Loki exhaled against Tony’s cheek felt like a breath of ice, but where Tony moved inside him, he felt like fire, like forging hot iron. Not entirely human, Tony realized on the next thrust, not entirely following the laws of physics or nature or reality. Probably strong enough to break his chains or kill him right there and then with a whispered spell. But Loki was beyond that, he was still orgasming, had never stopped really, it just grew more intense, until it was as if Tony was just barely holding on, riding waves swept up by a storm. 

Tony was shocked into coming when Dummy dropped an ice cold spoon on the small of his back. It was short and sudden and Loki went still again as he felt the hot spurts of come. Then he fell apart, his body wracked by a second, drawn-out orgasm. 

Tony rested his head on a blue shoulder for one glorious moment, then pulled out before Dummy could decide to drop the ice cream on them as well. “Give it here,” Tony said, stretching out a hand for the tub.

Loki looked more than a little uncomfortable as he lay on the bed, the sheets tangled beneath him and his body exposed. The restraints still kept him in place. If it had been anyone else, Tony would have released them and helped them clean up themselves before throwing them out, but with Loki, he didn’t feel inclined to do so. He preferred to keep him exactly like that. 

“I’m guessing here,” he explained as he offered a spoonful of icecream, “but you Asgardians seem to have a sweet tooth.”

Loki startled when he received the ice cream. “Cold,” he said, swallowing it hastily. “This is… frozen water? You eat ice?”

Tony shrugged, eating a spoonful himself. “Milk, water – actually I have no idea how this stuff is made. Frozen liquid, at least.”

Loki licked his lips. “Frost giants eat ice,” he said quietly. Tony recognized that tone, the bitter taste your own name could leave in your mouth. He didn’t say, It gets better, because there were no certainties like that. Only possibilities. 

“That what you are?”

Loki didn’t answer, but he accepted another spoonful. “Just now, you took me like a woman,” he complained. “But earlier, you were ready to play the woman’s part yourself.”

Tony shook his head. "Those are the options, huh? Well, do you like them? Do you think they're good options?"

"No," Loki said, looking impatient again. "But I'm - "

"- smarter than that, according to your reputation."

"You didn't do this to humiliate me, then?" Loki asked, returning the challenge. "If that's so, untie me and stop feeding me like a child."

"I'll probably regret this," Tony said. "Just consider this before you try and kill me. Earth's not so bad. We've got ice cream. We don't care about Frost Giants and we're re-thinking this whole gender thing. World domination is overrated. Really, it's probably not even in the top ten of fun things to do when you're way too powerful for your own good. Okay, this is probably the worst attempt at a motivational speech, Cap would hit me if he was here. In my defense, I'm probably not sober enough to play superhero just yet - "

"Stark."

Tony gave JARVIS the command to release Loki. For a tense moment, Loki just sat there, staring at him, then he reached and took the spoon from Tony's hand.


End file.
